Red-Tail (Vengeance)
Red-Tail, otherwise known as Ruby White, is a superhero created by Justin Wolfe. In Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion, Red-Tail is an Athletic type character. Biography Growing up in the Outbacks of Australia, Ruby White was raised in a broken home. Her father had been eaten by crocodiles and her mother gambled and abused her, but she found solace and love in a nearby mob of kangaroos. They effectively raised her as one of their own and she learned the powers of extremely high jumping and kick-boxing. Gameplay Red-Tail is a very athletic character and she is also the fastest character in the game, hands down. Her agility and jumping prowess are unmatched by other characters. She attacks very quickly and is very powerful, but her defensive stats leave a lot to be desired. Moveset *Weak Attack: Kangaroo Punch *Strong Attack: Jump Kick *Ranged Attack: Boomerang *Special Ability 1: Wallaby Speed *Special Ability 2: Mega-Jump *Ultimate Attack: Down Under Thunder Costumes Red-Tail Her default appearance. Outback Girl Ruby wears a crocodile skin jacket, jean shorts, and an Aussie slouch hat. Gray-Tail Ruby wears a Gray version of her default costume. Battle Info Introductions *Red-Tail falls down from the sky and strikes a pose. *Red-Tail struts on-stage as the camera pans up her body. Winning Screens *Red-Tail leaps off-stage. *Red-Tail hops back and forth, putting up her dukes. Losing Screens *Red-Tail sighs and walks away. *Red-Tail falls to one knee and makes an anguished sound. Quotes Introduction Quotes *''"I'm the Thunder from Down Under!"'' *''"Don't worry, boys. You''ll get a kick out of this!" *''"G'day, everyone!"'' *''"Are you good? It's so hard to tell these days." (Team Battle, Hero Ally)'' *''"Unthinkable, me teaming up with the likes of you!" (Team Battle, Villain Ally)'' *Jellyfish (Opponent): "Australia's the venomous animal capital of the world!" *Jellyfish (Ally): "No touchie, creep. I'm warning you." *Pangolin (Opponent): "Brute strength isn't everything, ya know?" *Pangolin (Ally): "You blokes up North are just as weird as I imagined." *Frostbite (Opponent): "You can't give the cold shoulder to me!" *Frostbite (Ally): "I'm not used to temperatures this cold, ya know." *Allen Stark (Opponent): "You Americans are all the same." *Allen Stark (Ally): "How about you build somethin' useful, like a jail cell!" *Specter Haze (Opponent): "You wouldn't hurt a lady, right?" *Specter Haze (Ally): "This is a strictly platonic partnership, ya got that?" *Maya Alexandra (Opponent): "Let's just put aside our differences before I kick your bum!" *Maya Alexandra (Ally): "Good onya, girl!" *Knightmare (Opponent): "Trust me, bloke. I'm from Australia. Nothin' scares me." *Knightmare (Ally): "Why are you so cranky all of a sudden?" *Bio-Man (Opponent): "Ok, for the record, we don't even eat shrimp on the barbie!" *Bio-Man (Ally): "This isn't the time to fool around, Colin." *Havoc (Opponent): "I've seen some big bugs, but this is ridiculous." *Havoc (Ally): "Oh man...I think I'm gonna chunder..." *Brimstone (Opponent): "Oh look, a living barbie!" *Brimstone (Ally): "We're on fire!" Character-Specific Kill Quotes *Pangolin: "You give me the creeps." *Frostbite: "Let's heat you up!" *Jellyfish: "I've been stung by bees more potent than you!" *Allen Stark: "Taking this car to the pound!" *Specter Haze: "I'm new at this, and I still kicked your rear!" *Maya Alexandra: "No worries about this, right Sheila?" *Knightmare: "Australia's way scarier than you'll ever be!" *Bio-Man: "This is for the crikey crack!" *Havoc: "Buzz off, ya bug!" *Brimstone: "A little too hot for your own good, eh?" * Respawn Quotes *''"Let's give this another shot."'' *''"I'll try harder this time!"'' *''"Well, that's a fair dinkum, I s'pose."'' Ultimate Attack Quotes *''"I'm an awesome Aussie!"'' *''"Let's get this party kickin'!"'' *''"Maybe you'll think twice next time!"'' Category:Vengeance Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Toshiko Games Category:Red-Tail